I Want What's Mine
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: The 3rd installment in the Cody Rhodes & Jenna Kay love story. It's been 5 years since the pair has remarried. In addition to Mandy and McKenzie, they now have two additional children. Randy is still holding a grudge against Cody for taking Jenna away from him and will stop at nothing to get the lovely Jenna back in his arms. The couple's 3rd child looks a lot like Randy...
1. Chapter 1

"After all these years, why are you doing this now? Why are you insisting on intruding into my life once again, Randy?" Jenna asked in an exasperated tone as she closed her eyes and leaned against the bathroom wall.

Randy's end of the phone line was quiet for a few moments; he was trying to gather his thoughts and form them into coherent words before he opened his mouth. It was a damn miracle that Jenna had taken his call at all. "You were never going to tell me?" he asked as he paced around his small hotel living room. "After all we went through, Jenna, you think you would have had enough consideration and respect to tell me that I fathered that little girl."

Fighting back the urge to scream, Jenna took a deep breath before she continued. This was her and Cody's worst nightmare come to life. The pair had never thought that Randy would put two and two together, add up dates and figure out that there was a possibility that the couple's third daughter, Molly, might be not be Cody's biological child. "We don't know that for sure—"

"Have you had her tested?" Randy interrupted.

"No. Cody and I got back together—"

"Spare me the details, babe. I know how it ended up," he snapped gruffly. It had been almost five years and Randy was still carrying a torch, and a grudge, for Jenna. "Why didn't you bother telling me you were pregnant?"

"It didn't matter. Cody and I had gotten back together, we had gotten remarried," she said quickly, trying to get all of her words out at once. She did not want to be having this conversation right now. She especially didn't want her husband to overhear her conversation with her ex fiancé. "We just assumed that Molly was conceived…." she trailed off, not wanting to actually say the words.

"Molly was conceived when you were fucking around on me," Randy finished for her.

"You're so crude," she spat in disgust, rolling her brown eyes.

"You used to love that about me," he said softly as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the carpet. "You probably just rolled your eyes at me too."

Jenna fought the small grin forming on her face. This wasn't the time to reminisce about her and Randy's past relationship; they had a potentially serious problem on their hands. "I did not."

"So you and Codes just assumed that he fathered Molly and then you got married, put his name on the birth certificate and lived happily ever after, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you two never once stopped to think that I might have liked to know?" his asked, his voice raising with anger.

"No."

Randy let out a frustrated chuckle. "Was I that horrible to you, Jenna?"

"Randy, this isn't the time to talk about this right now," she said softly as she cracked the bathroom door open, checking to see if the girls had destroyed the house yet. She had left them alone for almost ten minutes now and it was way too quiet for her liking.

"Fine. We're going to talk about us eventually—"

"There is no us, Randy. Cody and I are back together, we've been remarried for the past five years and everything is perfect. Don't think for one second that you are going to try and break us apart again," she said with determination.

"I want a test done on that little girl. And I want it done soon."

"Why? Why does it matter, Randy? Molly has a loving family right here, right now, no matter who her real father is. Cody loves her with all his heart—" she was about to go on about how Cody had transformed back into the boy she fell in love with in high school and how he was a wonderful father to their children but Randy once again cut her off.

"It's pretty simple, Jenna."

"This situation is far from simple."

"I want what's mine." And then the line on his end went dead.

Jenna hit the end button her cell and set it on the vanity. She placed both hands on the vanity and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, she finally opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She and Cody had done what felt right when it came to their third child. Randy Orton was not going to ruin that for them, no matter what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_A little over five years ago, Cody and Jenna remarried. They have been together since junior high. When Jenna turned 18, the couple married in the middle of the night and fled to Atlanta. She only stuck around for eight months before disappearing. While she was gone, Cody trained and was called up to the main roster in the WWE, fulfilling his lifelong dream and legacy of being a professional wrestler. Eight years after she left, Jenna came back with divorce papers in hand, begging him to sign them and dissolve their marriage. Cody would not give up on her. He won her back and a daughter was born. They divorced when Amanda when three. Cody fathered a little girl with his ex-girlfriend Layla. While Cody was struggling with his new relationship with Layla, Jenna had finally given in and almost married Randy Orton. Jenna could not give up her first love and made the decision to take Cody back._

_When McKenzie was two, Cody and Jenna remarried and Layla gave up all parental rights to McKenzie. Jenna is now McKenzie's legal guardian in partnership with Cody. Seven months after they were married the second time, Molly was born. Randy and Layla both faded out of the couple's lives and Jenna and Cody were able to live their life together without interruption or troubles. Another daughter was born two years after Molly; her name was Maggie._

_An outsider would say that their relationship is the perfect example of true love. At thirty five years old, the couple has been together for twenty years, married for seventeen (on and off) have four beautiful daughters: Mandy, McKenzie, Molly and Maggie. Cody will be retiring from the WWE later this year and will be joining his best friend Ted DiBiase in Florida to help train up and coming wrestlers at the WWE's developmental program. Jenna has taken on the role of full time mother to four daughters and still manages to keep a part time job at the local newspaper as a columnist. She will be taking a hiatus after their fifth child is born in three months. All signs point to another daughter, but Cody is crossing his fingers for a son. He is currently outnumbered, but wouldn't have it any other way._

_Mandy is now ten years old, McKenzie is seven years old, Molly is five years old and Maggie is two years old. The girls have the perfect home with the perfect mother watching over their every move. True to Cody's word, he has provided the world to those girls. The night he remarried Jenna, he vowed to never let her go again._

_Yes, an outsider would say that everything looks perfect for the Runnels family. Four beautiful and healthy children and one on the way, two thriving careers and a lifelong love keeps it all together. When Cody and Jenna remarried they discovered that she was pregnant. Using the dates that the clinic estimated, the child should have been conceived while her and Cody were seeing each other in the middle of the night. However, a small nagging feeling in the back of Jenna's mind, makes her wonder if Randy had forgotten protection one night and she was further along that what was estimated. Molly was born at 36 weeks instead of being carried to full term at 40 weeks. _

_It didn't matter to Cody. He was head over heels in love with that little girl. But he still felt the same nagging feeling that Jenna had—what if she wasn't his? What is their beautiful little Molly was indeed Randy's? Should they tell him? Or should they let sleeping dogs lie? Cody would like no more than to bury his head in the sand and keep believing that Molly is his biological daughter without a doubt. Jenna, however, is a worrier. She ran into Randy backstage at a show in Atlanta when Molly was but a few weeks old. When baby girl opened her eyes, she saw the look on Randy's face. He knew. _

.

.

"Tell me again why you called him?" Cody asked quietly as he leaned against the headboard of their shared bed and closed his eyes.

"I didn't call him. He called me," Jenna replied. "Do you honestly think that I would call him?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her husband.

"No, I believe you. What did he want exactly? And how did he get your new number?"

"He said that it had been bothering him for years now and he finally got enough courage to call me up and ask about it."

Cody chuckled. "Randy Orton needed to gather courage? Ha! He is the cockiest most self-assured man that I have ever met. I don't believe that line of bullshit for a second."

"Yeah, yeah. Cody, what are we going to do?"

He moved closer to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. He saw that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and he hadn't realized until that moment that this really was bother her. "Jen….I don't know. I mean, we can get her tested if you want, but I don't care about the results. She's my daughter. I'm her daddy."

Jenna sniffed back a sob. "Do you know what he told me on the phone? I asked him why he was even doing this, because you and I both know that that man is not cut out to be anyone's father. He's too self-centered."

"I know, babe…."

"He said, and these are his exact words when I asked him why he was even bringing Molly up: I want what's mine. Cody, what did he mean by that? Does he honestly think that if a DNA test shows that he's her actual father, that I am just going to hand over custody to him? Does he actually think that I am going to let him back into my life?"

"Jenna, calm down; you're getting all upset and that's not good for you right now," Cody said softly as he laid a calming hand on her swollen belly. Baby kicked in response to Cody's hand and that brought a small smile to her face. "Listen, I won't let anything bad happen. I promised you that five years ago, and I'm not about to break that promise now."

"I know….And I believe you."

"Then what's the problem, honey?"

She was silent for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts into a way that Cody would understand. "What if…..What if a test shows that Molly is his biological daughter? How is that going to affect her? Are we ever going to tell her?"

Cody shrugged and let his wife continue speaking. "What really bothers me is how persistent Randy can be. It really gave me the creeps when he said he wanted what was his. It makes me wonder how far he will go to get what he wants."

"Babe," Cody whispered as he pulled her close to his chest. "It doesn't matter what he wants. No test is going to tear this family apart. We worked too hard to put it together. We'll do what feels right when the time comes. But I guarantee you, our daughter isn't going anywhere. This is her home. We are her parents; no matter what Randy Orton thinks, she belongs here."


End file.
